aLCaNZaRTe
by the last star
Summary: Sasunaru one-shot. Todo en la vida puede cambiar en un tan solo instante. Perder a la persona mas especial para ti solo con distraerte un segundo.  "Mis parpados pesaban demasiado y mis ojos se cerraron, lo último que vi fue a los paramédicos llegar..."


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama… solo los pido prestados para mis historias n_n**

_**aLCaNZaRTe…**_

_**Por: Chiyo-san n.n**_

_**Dedicado a Sara-chan, feliz cumple amiga!**_

_***-*-*-*-*oNe-SHoT*-*-*-*-***_

Lo único que recuerdo son tus labios moverse, pero no soy capaz de escuchar tus palabras, tras eso una sonrisa realmente hermosa y a la vez tan triste.

Todo enmudeció, parpadee y lo siguiente que sentí es a él empujándome lejos con todas sus fuerzas, sentí el golpe contra el suelo. Abrí mis ojos y busque con desespero su mirada para ver como su cuerpo caía en el suelo, todo sucedió tan rápido pero yo lo vi en cámara lenta.

Un enorme auto se subía a la vereda y chocaba con el cuerpo de él, arrojándolo con fuerza al suelo y el auto sobre él, volcado, lo único que sobresale bajo el automóvil es su mano abierta y manchada en su propia sangre.

Intenté levantarme pero mis piernas no respondían, mi vista poco a poco se nubló, noté que algo escurría por mi mejilla desde mi frente hasta caer al suelo, sangre, era mi sangre la que caía.

Sin importar el dolor que mi cuerpo sentía, use mis brazos para arrastrarme hacia donde él estaba, mi vista borrosa no diferenciaba nada más que su mano, la alcance y me aferré a ella, su calor se fue, su piel acaramelada ahora pálida. Me aferré a ella como si mi vida dependiese de ello, aunque sé que para él la suya terminó.

Por primera vez en años lloré, una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla, una lagrima tras otra, sé que lo peor ya pasó, lo he perdido, nada puede ser peor que eso…

Mis parpados pesaban demasiado y mis ojos se cerraron, lo último que vi fue a los paramédicos llegar a toda velocidad…

.

Cuando desperté miré a mi alrededor, las paredes de la habitación blancas y pulcras, el olor a antiséptico, intenté incorpórame en la cama pero mis piernas no me respondían, me ayudé con mis brazos para quedar sentado en la cama.

Me duele la cabeza, llevo mi mano hacia mi frente tocando la venda en mi cabeza.

Y como un flash todo regresó a mi memoria, sus labios moviéndose para formar las palabras que no logré oír, su hermosa sonrisa y a la vez tan triste, el golpe en el suelo, el auto volcado, su mano bañada en sangre, mi sangre y mis lagrimas caer en el suelo, arrastrarme hacia él y tomar su fría mano, mi vista borrosa y los paramédicos llegando. Obscuro, nada más…

-veo que despertaste Uchiha- esa voz que reconocería en cualquier lado, volteo para ver a ese pelirrojo apoyado en el marco de la puerta viéndome con lo que parece lastima- recuerdas lo que sucedió?-

Asentí con la cabeza sin querer aceptarlo.

-como esta él?- pregunté sabiendo la respuesta, noté como se acercaba a mi sin dejar de verme de aquella forma tan molesta.

-Sasuke… verás…- los médicos entraron interrumpiendo las palabras del pelirrojo amigo de él.

-joven Uchiha, se como se siente?- preguntó.

-Gaara te he hecho una pregunta- ignoré por completo a los médicos- donde esta Naruto?- grite, Sabaku apartó su mirada de mi y noté como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

-Sasuke, no sé como decírtelo…- susurró- nunca he sido bueno comunicando nada- dijo.

Intenté levantarme de la cama pero lo único que sucedió fue que caí al suelo, mis piernas no me respondían.

-joven Uchiha, no haga eso- dice el medico levantándome junto con las enfermeras.

-mis piernas- susurro- por que no se mueven?- pregunté exaltado.

-joven Uchiha, usted no tiene nada, es decir, todo lo que le sucede es producto de su cerebro- dijo el medico- usted ha quedado en un estado postraumático al presenciar el… bueno, la muerte de otro joven, su amigo si no mal me equivoco.

-que joven?- pregunté queriendo negarme lo obvio.

-el chico rubio que lo acompañaba.

-Sasuke, Naruto murió- Sabaku en ningún momento apartó su vista de mi, aquella mirada llena de lastima, odio eso.

-hace cuanto?- pregunté.

-no fue hace mucho Sasuke, fue hace dos días- Sabaku se sentó en una banca cercana.

Nuevamente intente levantarme cayendo al suelo.

-tengo que verlo- susurré- no lo aceptaré- dije- Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos!-grité arrastrándome hacia la salida de la habitación.

-ototo- mi hermano me detiene el paso.

-Sasuke, comprende, tienes que recuperarte- dice Gaara.

-no, tu no entiendes- le digo- tengo que verlo- vuelvo a arrastrarme.

-ototo, si sigues asi pediré al medico aquí presente que te sede- me amenaza, tras eso me tranquilizo y me dejo levantar del suelo por mi hermano, el Sabaku y el medico mientras las enfermeras veían que todo este en orden.

-Sasuke-kun- volteo a ver quien me hablaba pero lo único que veo es esa cabellera rosada en mi pecho, aquella chica que siempre fue una amiga incondicional para nosotros es la que me abraza como si nunca más me fuera a ver.

-Sakura, lo vas a lastimar- dice Itachi separándola, ella lloraba y me sonreía.

-me alegro que estés bien- susurra cambiado su sonrisa por una mueca de dolor- Sasuke-kun… Na… Naruto… él… él… mu-m… murió- susurró entrecortadamente mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

-Sakura, déjalo- le dijo Sabaku.

-no lo pudimos salvar, él murió al instante- murmuró- pero sabes…?- levantó su mirada ante mi- él murió con una sonrisa en su rostro- comentó intentando sonreír pero aquella sonrisa solo se convirtió en una deforme mueca de dolor, de sufrimiento.

-yo debí morir- susurré- él murió por salvarme, por eso murió!- grité.

-Sasuke cálmate- pidió Gaara.

-ototo, no es tu culpa, debes entenderlo…-

-cállate aniki, tu que sabes?- le pregunté sonriendo de una forma enfermiza mientras las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

Todos los presentes me miraban sorprendidos, supongo que la expresión en mi rostro es terrible…

-doctor- le llama mi aniki a lo que este asiente y lo siguiente que siento es una aguja enterrarse en mi hombro y luego nada… mis parpados se cierran lentamente pero antes de perder la consciencia pude ver claramente su sonrisa, aquella maravillosa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba.

Y así pasaron los días, entre risas enfermas y lagrimas, la lastima de aquellos que puedo llamar personas cercanas a mi, inyecciones con sedantes, tres días en lo que esta rutina se repetía, una y otra vez.

-Sasuke- solo él faltaba que me visitase, este hombre que tanto me recuerda a Naruto, quien más que su propio padre, él me observaba desde el marco de la puerta, me veía con aquella lastima con la que todos me observaban, lo detesto.

-a que se debe el honor de su visita, Minato-san?- pregunté sin dejar de observar por la ventana, aquella que me brindaba un hermoso paisaje y un esplendido cielo azul, recordándome el azul de sus ojos, su vivacidad.

De un momento a otro, me imagine esos mismos ojos vivaces ahora carentes de brillo, opacos y solo llamando a la muerte, invitando a recoger su alma mortal.

-Sasuke-kun, me alegro que estés bien- dijo entrando a la habitación y sentándose en una silla a mi lado. No me atrevo a ver a los ojos al padre de la persona que murió por salvar mi vida.- Sasuke, mírame- me pide.

Volteo a verlo, ver sus azules ojos llorosos, hinchados… seguramente ha llorado sin cansancio desde la muerte de su hijo, su ropa desaliñada, su cabello desarreglado, su vista cansada y sus ojos enrojecidos son lo que me lo confirma. Este hombre, siempre tan respetable, tan vivas y alegre ahora con esta apariencia…

Y todo es por mi…

-Minato-san, yo…- no tenía palabras para hablar, no sabía que decirle…

-Sasuke-kun- me nombró para sonreírme- me alegra que estés bien- dijo- mi hijo te quería mucho, eras su rival, su amigo… su hermano- él me abrazó buscando apoyo en mi, necesitado de un abrazo, sin nadie quien pudiera dárselo. Su hijo muerto en un accidente y su esposa murió para traer al mundo al chico que me salvó. Ahora este hombre esta solo…

Correspondí su abrazo.

-realmente te quería- susurró.

-y a usted también, él lo admiraba- dije, sentí el cuerpo del hombre temblar y pude escuchar sus sollozos.

-siento esto Sasuke-kun, realmente siento el incomodarte con todo esto- se separó de mi para secar sus lagrimas y sonreírme, besó mi cabeza y susurró un adiós y deseos de una exitosa recuperación para marcharse.

Observé nuevamente al cielo y me preguntó "¿estarás bien allá?"; "¿me extrañas?"… "¿Cómo es por allá?"; "¿estas bien?"

Preguntas estúpidas, lo sé… pero es lo único que mi mente puede formular, me recuesto nuevamente en la cama para cerrar mis ojos y recordarte, recordar tus sonrisas, recordar tus palabras, tus expresiones, recordarte solo a ti.

.

Hoy es el día de su entierro, y yo aquí sin poder acercarme a tu féretro y ver por última vez tu rostro antes de que te sumerjan en lo más profundo de la tierra.

Todos aquellos a los que llegaste a tocar sus corazones están aquí, velando tu cuerpo y llorando tu muerte.

Sakura lloraba sobre tu ataúd, Gaara se aferraba a mi silla de ruedas, Itachi te observaba intentando no llorar, en cambio otros lloraban e hipaban.

Pero en ningún momento la expresión de mi rostro cambió, siempre vacía, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento de pena o dolor o algún otro sentimiento.

Mis ojos se mostraban vacíos, dirigí mi vista al cielo y me perdí en su intensidad.

Vi como poco a poco el ataúd descendía en lo mas profundo de la tierra para luego ser sellado por los sepulteros mientras el sacerdote seguía leyendo plegarias que mis oídos no escuchaban, mi vista solo se fijaba en el féretro cerrado ahora por completo, sumergiéndose para nunca más salir.

.

Abrí mis ojos y parpadee un par de veces, me sentí flotar en el espacio. Miré a mi alrededor y observe que no estaba en el hospital, no me encontraba en ningún lugar que conociese o fuese real.

Puerta flotaban a mi alrededor, millones de ellas esparcidas en lo que parecía ser el cielo, mire a mis pies los cuales no pisaban suelo alguno y, observé el mismo cielo pero este nocturno. Las puertas todas iguales se extendían por todo el lugar, un espacio infinito.

Me acerqué a una y la abrí, esta a pesar de no tener nada atrás, parecer tan solo una puerta sin nada que mostrar, al abrirla me mostró un largo camino que no sé a donde me dirigirá. La cerré.

Abrí otra y me mostró lo mismo, iba a entrar pero, sentí que esa no era la correcta. Volví a cerrar la puerta.

No sé que es lo que busco, como llegué aquí o el por que. Pero tan solo sé que ninguna de las puertas cercanas a mi es la correcta.

Elevé mi vista en las puertas superiores y observé una que llamó mi atención, era igual que las demás, sin ninguna diferencia pero, sentí que esta era la indicada.

Flote hasta ella y la abrí, el mismo largo camino se me presentó, y sin dudar entré, caminé por ese sendero y vi por los costados, un camino que se elevaba en la nada, observé hacia arriba y vi el cielo azul y algo ahí llamó mi atención.

Eran Recuerdos los que se mostraban como una cinta de película antigua, todos pertenecientes a una persona en especial. Todos recuerdos dolorosos, alegres, de toda clase.

Caminé el recorrido sin apartar ni un solo segundo de la película que se mostraba a gran velocidad sobre mí, hasta que llegó ese momento.

Aquel momento en que esta persona perdió su vida. La perdió por rescatar a quien ahora caminaba por este sendero, por salvarme.

Bajé mi vista hacia lo que presentí fue el final de ese camino y lo ví.

Él estaba parado frente a una gran puerta que se alzaba imponente ante él, dándome la espalda y observando aquella puerta de acero y diseño antiguo.

Intenté gritarle, llamar su atención pero mi voz no salía, las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta y empecé a correr a todo lo que mis piernas daban, sé que es tan solo un sueño pues en este momento puedo caminar, pero aunque así lo sea, no quiero despertar.

-Naruto!- lo llamé al fin, logrando que mi voz hiciera acto de presencia, volteó y me sonrió de aquella forma tan alegre y vivas, esa sonrisa me pertenece.

-Me alegra que estés bien Sasuke- susurraste sin dejar de sonreírme y abrazarme.

-Naruto… por que me salvaste?- te pregunté, mi voz salió lastimera y preocupada, estoy seguro que en algún momento las lagrimas que aclaman por salir lo harán.

-ya te lo dije una vez y no te lo voy a repetir- susurró escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho y aferrarse a mi, correspondí tu abrazo.

-dímelo- te pedí- ya lo oíste, solo te toca recordar- sonrió.

-Naruto por favor…- pedí.

-lo siento, es hora de que me vaya, me están esperando-se separaste de mi para verme a los ojos.

-no, por favor, aun no- te pedí mientras una lagrima escapó de mis ojos. Tú sonreíste.

-no llores- pidió para con un beso limpiar mi mejillas- prométeme dos cosas- sonreíste.

-te prometo lo que desees pero quédate a mi lado- vi como tu sonrisa se desvaneció.

-ya no puedo- susurraste- eso quiere decir que no cumplirás lo que te pediré?-

-haré lo que sea- susurré.

-prométeme que cuando despiertes saldrás adelante, lucharás para poder levantarte, que vivirás tu vida-

-lo prometo- le susurré- ahora tú prométeme que me estarás esperando-le pedí.

-te lo prometo- extendió su dedo meñique y yo lo imité, enlazamos nuestros dedos.

-esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito, quien no cumpla lo prometido se le clavaran mil agujas en su dedito- cantó Naruto- te lo prometo- dijo para voltear a ver como aquella gran puerta se abría ante nosotros y en ella esperaba una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y cabellera larga y roja, nos sonreía.

-me tengo que ir, ella me espera- no dudé en que aquella mujer era su madre, la había visto en fotos pero, es más hermosa en persona. Le sonreí.

Correspondí tu sonrisa y observé como te alegraste al verla, solo tú has visto mis sonrisas.

Sentí sus brazos rodear mi nuca y acercarme en un beso, un beso fugaz y lleno de sentimientos, pude sentir sus suaves labios contra los míos.

Cuando te separaste de mí vi tus mejillas de color carmín y susurraste:

-Sasuke, recuerda que esto no es un adiós…-

-… es un hasta pronto- completé su frase, vi como se alejó de mi y corrió a brazos de aquella mujer y esta lo recibía con un fuerte abrazo.

La enorme puerta de acero se cerró lentamente, mostrándome una última sonrisa suya. No, no es la última… es la primera de muchas que me esperan aquí, junto a él.

Cuando aquella puerta se cerró por completo sentí claramente como una fuerza sobrehumana halaba de mí, haciéndome recorrer todo lo que había recorrido a gran velocidad y alejándome de aquella puerta, sentí que nada había sido un simple sueño…

.

Me desperté para ver que nuevamente me encontraba en mi habitación, las finas mantas de seda azul cubria mi cuerpo, intenté levantarme y no lo logré.

-ni lo intentes- nuevamente la voz de Gaara me alertaba que no estaba solo en el cuarto.

-que haces aquí?- pregunté.

-vine a ver como seguías- respondió- eres una persona testaruda- comentó- aunque hayas salido del hospital no significa que te hayas recuperado, saliste por que tu recuperación seguiría en casa- me observó nuevamente con esa lastima con la que todos me veía ahora.

-te ayudo- dijo levantándose para encaminarse a mi y ayudarme a sentar en aquella silla de rueda que ahora me seguiría.

-Gaara- lo llamé y él me observó- no necesito de tu lastima, no me sirve para cumplir mis propósitos- le dije comenzando a andar.

-y cuales son?- preguntó.

-volver a caminar y cumplir mi promesa con Naruto.

.

Ha pasado un año completo desde su muerte y heme aquí, caminando hacia tu sepultura con un ramo de flores y vestido de traje negro.

-gracias Naruto- susurré, odio el no haberte dicho respecto a mis sentimientos por ti, siento el nunca haber tenido el valor para decir:

_-"Te amo"- sus labios se movieron para pronunciar esas dos palabras que tanto añoré escuchar, sus labios formaron una sonrisa realmente hermosa y triste a la vez._

_Todo enmudeció a nuestro alrededor, parpadee para luego solo sentir tus frágiles manos empujándome con fuerza hacia el suelo sin darme tiempo a responderte. _

_Lo siguiente que presencié fue tu muerte…_

-yo también, te amo, Naruto- susurré y al instante sentí la brisa cálida de verano acariciar mi rostro mientras observaba el inmenso cielo.

Bajé mi vista y la enfoque en tu figura translucida que me sonreía y movía nuevamente sus labios.

-"Te amo, Sasuke… te estaré esperando…"-sonrió para luego desaparecer tal y como apareció, un torbellino de hojas secas caídas en el suelo se elevaron con aquella brisa, elevando una de las flores de sakura del ramo que te traje, elevándola hacia el cielo.

-Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar –susurré. Creer en eso es lo que me da la fuerza día a día para seguir viviendo.

Sonreí para avanzar hacia el auto que me esperaba con Gaara y mi hermano en su interior.

-espérame.

_**FiN…xD**_

**N/a: **Este fic va dedicado a Sara-chan, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUERIDA AMIGA! Te deseo lo mejor para este día pequeña "Pequeña Sádica" –si lo lee ya me imagino la repelada que me dará por el apodo ^^U- mini-Uchiha te deseo lo mejor en este día tan especial para ti, pásala super con las personas que te quieren…xD

**Nota: **lo subo hoy por que me ausentaré toooodo el fin de semana por que me iré a casa de mis primas unos dias. Su cumple es este domingo...xD Felicitenla! xDD

**PD: Un Review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a esta autora…xD**


End file.
